Kutunggu Kau
by karikazuka
Summary: Untukmu, yang kucinta. Kutunggu kau di Menara Biru, jam tiga sore. Hari Rabu kau bisa? Aku mengenakan terusan selutut berwarna putih, menunggumu di sisi mercusuar—Sakura Haruno. \SasuSaku/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Kutunggu Kau di Menara Biru, jam tiga sore.Hari Rabu kau bisa? Aku mengenakan terusan selutut berwarna putih, menunggumu di sisi mercusuar—Sakura Haruno.

**Kutunggu Kau**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku FanFiction**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memandangi lagi isi pesan singkatku pada dia yang kucinta.

Kugigit bibirku saat menyadari kalau aku tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan dari permintaan itu. Sudah dua hari, terus begitu dan aku mulai meragu dengan keputusanku menunggu.

Dia yang kucinta, dia yang kuharapkan, nyatanya tak kunjung datang hingga fajar mulai temaram. Warna oranye segera menodai terusan putihku menjadi warna jingga, sekaligus mengoyak rasa percaya diriku yang sudah kubangun dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kenapa, kenapa aku seperti ini?

Kenapa aku seperti orang bodoh—menunggu dari dua jam yang lalu hanya untuk menantikan kedatangannya ke tempat ini. Aku mulai merutuki diriku sendiri karena sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat seperti itu.

Tidak.

Dia pasti datang.

Dia pasti akan datang.

Kucoba untuk menegakkan tubuhku yang mulai surut akan semangat, memperbaiki sepatu bertaliku yang mulai terasa mencekik pergelangan kakiku dan berdiri tegak di sisi mercusuar tua berwarna biru pudar yang hening sedari tadi.

Kucoba untuk melirik kembali isi layar ponsel tuaku. Tidak ada balasan sama seperti dua hari sebelumnya.

Tanganku mulai gatal ingin mengetikkan beberapa teks singkat padanya, pada Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah lama kusuka. Namun aku takut ia akan bertambah sebal dan marah kalau aku mendesaknya seperti ini.

Lagi pula ... Ia pasti datang. Aku mencoba menyemangati diri.

Seraya menunggu, kuingat lagi bagaimana pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang pertemuan juga—karena aku dan dia sama sekali belum pernah saling bertatap muka.

Hanya saja, aku tahu dia. Ia yang selalu berjalan diiringi teriakan-teriakan para perempuan dan hanya ditanggapi dengan sikapnya yang tidak banyak bicara. Saat itulah, aku mengenalnya secara tidak langsung.

Berikutnya, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berpijak di tanah yang sama dengannya, berpura-pura melakukan berbagai aktivitas di tempat yang sama—tanpa ia ketahui—dan mencuri pandang diam-diam pada sosoknya yang jarang sekali bicara itu.

Sedikit banyak—karena posisi berpijakku dan berpijaknya cukup jauh—aku penasaran bagaimanakah suaranya? Apakah berat? Maskulin? Serak? Lucu? Dingin?

Dari rasa penasaran itu, rasa penasaran-penasaran yang lain mulai menggelayutiku. Bagaimanakah kesehariannya? Apakah dia juga makan roti di pagi hari sepertiku? Apakah ia juga minum susu setiap pagi? Apa yang ia lakukan saat ini? Apa kesukaannya?

... Berapa nomor teleponnya?

Rasanya aku mulai seperti psikopat gila yang selalu ingin tahu.

Tapi ... dari sekian banyak keingintahuan yang berada di benakku, Tuhan mau berbaik hati memberikanku satu jawaban dari rasa penasaran yang menggelayutiku sehari-hari. Tuhan memberiku nomor telepon Sasuke, yang bahkan mungkin tak akan pernah dibagikan pada orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Kutemukan nomor itu di bawah meja. Mungkin ia menjatuhkan kartu namanya saat mengeluarkan uang.

Malamnya aku berguling ribuan kali di atas ranjangku sambil menggenggami kartu namanya. Bukan hal yang mustahil, seorang Sasuke Uchiha punya kartu nama. Ia terkenal dan mungkin pergaulannya adalah anak-anak kalangan atas yang bahkan tidak sepadan denganku.

Tapi, rasanya otak dan hatiku sedang tidak saling bekerja sama saat itu. Jadilah aku mengetikkan nomornya di dalam ponselku dan menuliskan pesan pendek.

**Halo ... Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku menemukan kartu namamu di bawah meja. Apakah benar ini Sasuke Uchiha? Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu.**

Aku menunggu ribuan detik untuk menanti balasan dari pesan singkat itu. Tidak ada respon.

Saat itu aku tertawa hambar. Mana mungkin Sasuke Uchiha mau membalas pesan dari seseorang yang tidak penting sepertiku? Mungkin saja setelah membaca pesan itu, ia akan mengganti nomor teleponnya dan semuanya akan berakhir di sini.

Namun kala terasa getaran di ponsel tuaku yang sejak tadi kugenggam, jantungku serasa akan lepas dari tempatnya. Aku menekan tombol untuk membuka pesan yang ada di sana.

Apakah ...

**Sakura Haruno? Ya, salam kenal.**

Saat itu, bagaikan seluruh dunia berpihak padaku secara serentak. Jantungku berpacu cepat dan aku tidak tahu aku ingin tertawa atau menangis kala itu. Yang kulakukan hanyalah membalas pesannya dan iapun begitu.

Tess ...

Ah, aku terlalu banyak berkunjung ke masa lalu sampai tidak menyadari kalau tetes air jatuh ke wajahku. Lihat, hari bahkan mulai gelap.

Tess ... Tess ... Tess ...

Entah ke mana hilangnya bedak tipis dan riasan lain yang tadi siang dibubuhkan Ino—sahabatku padaku. Semuanya mungkin luntur bersama jatuhnya tetesan air hujan dari langit

Atau tetesan dari pelupuk mataku? Entahlah.

Hari mulai menggelap, hujan mulai mereda, tapi kenapa tetesan dari pelupuk mata yang menggelinding di pipi ini tetap deras? Tetesan asin itu bisa saja mengotori terusan putihku jika aku tak mengenakan jaket _jeans_ ini.

_Make up_-ku luntur, bandoku miring, rambutku kusut dan nampak seperti orang gila karena terus-terusan diterpa angin pantai yang lengket. Hatiku sakit.

Ia pasti datang.

Ia pasti datang.

Ia pasti—

Ia pas—

Ia—

...

Aku menangis tanpa suara. Aku malu kalau sampai ada yang tahu aku menangis hanya karena menunggu seorang lelaki yang bahkan mungkin tidak memikirkan aku dalam benaknya. Padahal kalau bisa, aku ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya di tempat ini.

Sudah nyaris tiga jam aku menunggu tanpa hasil. Batang hidungnya bahkan tulisan singkat darinya tidak ada.

Ia tidak memerdulikanku.

Lalu, kenapa selama ini ia terus membalas pesan-pesanku? Walau bukan balasan yang ceria dan panjang, kenapa ia tetap membalasnya? Hatiku terasa hancur.

Lalu kenapa aku tetap berada di sini? Seperti orang bodoh sementara itu beberapa orang yang mulai berteduh dan pulang melihatku bagaikan alien di tepi pantai.

Kenapa kakiku enggan meninggalkan tempat itu? Semua bagian tubuhku tidak mau bergerak kecuali air mata yang senantiasa menggelinding ini. Aku tetap berdiri seperti tiang badut yang mengenaskan.

Saat itulah aku menyesali perasaan ini.

Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi, jatuh cinta hanya membuat mata hatiku buta.

Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi, jatuh cinta membuatku hilang kesadaran.

Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi, jatuh cinta membuatku bodoh.

Aku tidak mau—

"Kau Sakura?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan semua dingin harusnya datang sejak tadi langsung menyerbu indera perasaku. Air mataku tahu-tahu sudah habis, mungkin sudah dibekukan angin laut yang kasihan melihatku nampak menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Kau ..." Aku menggigit bibirku yang mungkin membiru saat ini dan merasakan seluruh es menempel di tubuhku. Mataku sakit, kakiku lelah, dan kepalaku mulai berdenyut-denyut. Aku bahkan tidak sarapan hanya untuk mempersiapkan diri bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Aku sering melihatmu di kampus. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Hujan sepertinya akan datang lagi," katanya sambil memandang langit yang menggelap. Aku bahkan ikut-ikut memandang langit sepertinya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku saat tidak menyadari sosoknya sebagai orang yang kukenali. Ia bagai orang asing di mataku. Dan kurasa memang begitu adanya.

Sosok berambut kuning terang itu tersenyum—entah senyum yang aneh atau apa—dan berkata, "Aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Aku, Naruto." Senyuman aneh itu sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman cerah bagai matahari.

"..." aku bahkan bingung ingin bicara seperti apa. Lihat, aku bahkan tidak bergerak satu sentipun. Aku harus bagaimana menanggapinya?

"Apa kau sedang menunggu?"

Aku mengangguk ragu, antara sakit, kecewa dan malu dilihat si rambut kuning ini. "Tapi sepertinya ia tidak datang," kataku. Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa meneteskan air mata lagi.

"Apa kau mau ikut aku minum teh di seberang sana?" Ia menunjuk salah satu _cafe_ yang berada di sisi barat. Saat itu juga suara kapal mendengung di telingaku.

Kapal sudah datang dan aku tidak mau terus menunggu seperti ini.

"Barangkali ... Orang yang kau tunggu nanti datang? Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat, kok," kata lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu menenangkan. Mungkin ia berpikir kalau aku menanggapnya adalah orang yang jahat.

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat dan berusaha tersenyum sebisaku—entah bagaimana rupaku saat itu—lalu berkata, "Kurasa aku tidak akan menunggunya. Ayo ..."

Yang kutahu, kurasa aku harus melupakannya saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke meletakkan teh tawarnya saat dirinya tertangkap basah menatapi jendela kaca dari dalam _cafe_ yang diiringi oleh alunan piano yang merdu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau melihat hujan?" tanya Hinata saat melihat apa yang ada di balik jendela kaca bening dan menampilkan tetesan hujan deras yang jatuh ke atas bumi. "Atau ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan mulai mengambil pena yang sesaat telah dilepaskannya.

"Tidak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's PoV—END**

Ejeng jeng jeng jeeeeng~

Halo, apa kabar? Masihkah ada yang mau menunggu fic-fic saya? :"D kuharap ada yang masih mau menunggu DX

Duh, bagaimana? Hambarkah? Aku sebisa mungkin mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dalam(?)ku untuk membuat fiksi yang mengocok hati pembaca. :"

Fic ini ada sekitar 4 chapter, sebenernya mau 3 aja, soalnya kan sebagai lambang fic ke-30 ku. Tapi rasanya kurang sreg kalo Cuma tiga.. XP jadi rancangannya:

Chapter 1: Sakura's PoV

Chapter 2: Naruto's PoV

Chapter 3: Sasuke's PoV (Di sinilah tantangan yang paling sulit)

Chapter 4: Author's PoV

Kutunggu kesan dan pesannya :D

Review ya? :D

Karikazuka


	2. Chapter 2

Kutunggu Kau di Menara Biru, jam tiga sore. Hari Rabu kau bisa? Aku mengenakan terusan selutut berwarna putih, menunggumu di sisi mercusuar—Sakura Haruno.

**Kutunggu Kau**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku FanFiction**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengingat lagi isi pesan singkatnya yang ditujukan padaku—atau pada Sasuke—beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sakura, Sakura. Bahkan kalau kau tidak memberitahu apa yang kau kenakan, rambut merah mudamu itulah yang akan menunjukkannya, batinku sambil tertawa geli.

"Tawamu seperti orang tidak waras," komentar Ibuku yang barusan lewat. "Ayo selesaikan tugasmu dulu, ketimbang tertawa-tertawa begitu," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat sayuran-sayuran yang baru dibelinya dari pasar.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir sebal. "Oke-oke," kataku sambil melanjutkan tanganku untuk mengupasi bawang merah yang masih ada banyak ini. Kapan kiranya bawang ini akan habis? Aduh, mataku sudah panas dan perih.

Ibuku yang berambut merah panjang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tahu-tahu sudah berjongkok di sisiku, membantu mengupas bawang merah yang tiada ada habisnya ini sambil bertanya, "Kau ini mikir apa, sih?"

Aku mengangkat bahu malas. "Mau tahu aja," jawabku asal-asalan. Jujur saja aku malas sekali kalau membagi cerita, ujung-ujungnya pasti ...

**Pletak!**

"Jawaban macam apa itu!"

Nah, benar 'kan ... Dijitak lagi. Aku mengusap kepalaku yang barusan dijitaknya sambil meringis kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo ... Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku menemukan kartu namamu di bawah meja. Apakah benar ini Sasuke Uchiha? Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu.**

Entah sudah berapa ribu pesan singkat dari perempuan yang menghampiri nomor ponsel Sasuke sampai-sampai lelaki itu harus berulang kali mengganti nomornya dan mengganti kartu namanya—aneh sebenarnya dia punya kartu nama tapi terserahlah—hanya untuk menghindari pesan-pesan singkat yang banyak macamnya.

Dan sekarang, baru genap dua hari ia mengganti nomor ponselnya ada satu pesan singkat yang masuk.

Namun yang menggugah penasaran, adalah bahasanya yang sopan dan alasannya mengirim pesan ini. Sakura Haruno. Apa Sakura yang itu?

"Oi, _Teme!_ Ada pesan lagi dari cewek, tuh! Sakura Haruno. Katanya dia menemukan kartu namamu di bawah meja!" kataku sambil berteriak, padahal ia jelas-jelas berada di sampingku.

Biasa, kalau tidak dibegitukan dia bakalan diam saja tanpa respon.

Sasuke tidak memberikan tanda-tanda yang berarti. Ia diam saja sambil terus menulis laporan-entah-apa yang akan menjadi tugasnya besok.

Aku memandangi ponsel Sasuke sambil membaca pesan itu kembali. Entah kenapa tanganku mulai berkeringat dan jantungku merasa berdebar. Mungkin saja Sakura yang berambut _pink_ itu, kan?

"He, boleh tidak kalau aku yang membalas pesan ini? Pura-pura pakai namamu gitu," tanyaku tiba-tiba. Ah, nekat sekali aku ini.

Nyatanya si _Teme_ itu cuma mengangguk dan berkata datar, "Terserah," lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kulkas.

Segera saja aku bersemangat mengetikkan deretan kata yang mungkin saja bisa mengantarkan aku ke Sakura. Si gadis berambut merah muda yang selalu muncul di mana-mana itu.

**Sakura Haruno? Ya, salam kenal.**

Apakah pesanku terlalu panjang, ya? Secara Sasuke benci menulis pesan panjang-panjang—jangankan itu, Sasuke saja hampir tidak pernah menulis pesan singkat, kurasa. Kalau Sakura sampai tahu, bisa gawat, kan.

Menunggu beberapa menit dengan jantung yang entah kenapa jadi dag-dig-dug tegang begini, akhirnya ada balasan darinya.

**Salam kenal Sasuke **

Lalu jantungku serasa terempas saat mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Benar juga, Sakura saat ini sedang berkenalan dengan Sasuke Uchiha, bukan Naruto Uzumaki.

Dan tanganku melepaskan ponsel itu seketika. Menjauhkannya sejauh yang kubisa agar tidak tergoda lagi mengirimkan pesan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi nyatanya keinginan daging itu lebih kuat dari pada segalanya. Baru beberapa jam aku meninggalkan ponsel mahal milik sahabatku itu, kini aku menggenggamnya lagi erat-erat sesekali mengetikkan beberapa kata di dalam sana.

Sesekali aku tertawa, sesekali aku tersenyum, sesekali aku dibuat bingung. Dan yang kutahu kalau ia memang benar Sakura Haruno yang suka muncul di manapun aku dan Sasuke berada. Ia memang bukan seperti perempuan-perempuan lain yang bersorak-sorai ketika si _Teme_ ini lewat, tapi sesekali ia akan melirik dan pura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Dia lucu dan menarik.

"Sinting," komentar Sasuke.

"Biarin," jawabku sambil menahan tawa dan membalas pesan Sakura yang baru saja masuk

Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin tampil sebagai Sasuke Uchiha di dalam pesan singkat yang kukirimkan, menahan diri untuk tidak memberitahukan gadis itu kalau akulah orang yang selama ini bertukar pesan padanya.

Padahal aku ingin dia tahu siapa aku, aku ingin dia bertukar pesan pada Naruto Uzumaki yang sebenarnya. Bukan pada sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang diperankan Naruto Uzumaki.

**SMS malam hari saja ya. Kalau siang aku sibuk.**

Itulah yang pesan yang kukirimkan padanya.

Tentu saja, kalau malam hari, aku selalu saja main ke apartemen si _Teme_ ini sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Jadi 'kan sekalian aku bisa bertukar pesan dengan Sakura. Dan nyatanya gadis itu menurut.

Dari pesan-pesan singkatnya, aku jadi makin tertarik padanya. dia itu ceria, sopan, segalanya, deh. Bingung aku menjelaskannya.

Lalu tibalah saat ia mengirimkan satu pesan yang mengagetkan sekaligus membingungkanku.

**Kutunggu Kau di Menara Biru, jam tiga sore. Hari Rabu kau bisa? Aku mengenakan terusan selutut berwarna putih, menunggumu di sisi mercusuar—Sakura Haruno.**

Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana?

"Oi _Temeeeeeeee_ ..."

Sahabatku yang bagaikan patung es itu menoleh kaku. "?" Cih, ia bahkan tidak bertanya dan berekspresi, tapi aku sudah tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kau mau menemui Sakura Haruno untukku? _Pleaaaseeeeee_!" Hanya itu cara yang bisa kupikirkan agar Sakura tidak kecewa. "Dia ingin bertemu hari Rabu jam tiga sore di Menara Biru dan ..."

"Urusi saja masalahmu sendiri," jawab Sasuke cuek.

Bah, aku bahkan tahu apa arti kata-kata ambigu dan sedikit gak jelasnya itu. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengurusi masalah yang sudah kuperbuat sendiri kali ini.

Huh, memang kapan dia mau membantuku?

Aku menjitak kepalanya keras-keras lalu membanting pintu apartemennya sekeras yang aku bisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu aku di sini, tepat jam tiga kurang lima belas menit di pojokan pantai, bersembunyi di balik bangunan yang sudah lama tidak terpakai sambil mengawasi sosok Sakura yang ternyata sudah menunggu di bawah mercusuar warna biru usang itu.

Dia cantik sekali, rambutnya yang panjang dan selalu diikat kini digerai dan diberi bando. Wajahnya sepertinya dipoles macam-macam bedak entah apa itu namanya. Bajunya putih bersih dan dilapisi jaket _jeans_ biru yang manis.

Ia berdiri tegak di sana, tersenyum sambil memandangi ponselnya sesekali membenahi bandonya

Rasa bersalah segera mengoyakku. Harusnya aku tidak berbohong dan pura-pura menjadi Sasuke. Harusnya aku juga bilang kalau aku—atau Sasuke—tidak bisa datang menemuinya. Harusnya ia tahu kalau yang selama ini berkirim pesan padanya itu aku.

Senyumnya yang manis itu lambat laun berubah menjadi datar dan kemudian hilang beberapa jam sesudahnya. Aku ingin maju, menerjang dan berkata padanya apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Tapi entah kenapa aku takut.

Padahal aku tidak pernah takut apapun sebelumnya.

Aneh. Apakah cinta membuatku jadi penakut?

Tess ...

Satu tetes air jatuh di hidungku. Aku menatap langit sedetik lalu kemudian menatap Sakura yang berada beberapa meter jauhnya dariku. Dia masih berdiri di sana sambil memandang langit sekilas juga.

Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja? Langit bahkan sudah mulai gelap dan hujan sudah turun.

Tapi yang kulihat ia tetap berdiri di sana sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua sudut bibirnya turun ke bawah menjadi sebuah lengkungan yang tidak ingin kulihat berada di wajahnya.

Apa ... Apa ia menangis?

Beberapa orang melewatinya dengan tatapan bingung melihatnya sama sekali tidak bergerak apalagi berteduh. Sakura diam saja, seperti batu.

Lalu saat angin pantai yang pekat mengembus kemejaku hingga beku, kurasa ia pasti lebih beku dari pada itu. Kuberanikan diri untuk maju.

Bodoh, kau bodoh Naruto.

Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini?

Lihat, semuanya gara-gara kau sampai ia seperti ini.

"Kau Sakura?" Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan saat berada di hadapannya. Bodoh sekali aku, bertanya seperti itu. Padahal aku jelas-jelas tahu ia Sakura.

"Kau ..." Ia menggigit bibirnya yang membiru. Pastilah ia kedinginan. Wajahnya pucat dan aku tidak tega untuk membirkannya lebih lama di sini.

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum sebaik mungkin dan berkata, "Aku sering melihatmu di kampus. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Hujan sepertinya akan datang lagi," lanjutku sambil memandang langit. Huh, hebat sekali aktingku ini.

"Kau siapa?" ia bertanya heran. Asing melihat sosokku. Oh, tentu saja.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Ternyata selama ini yang berada di dalam jangkauan matanya hanya Sasuke. Aku yang berada beberapa jarak dari sosok Sasuke yang dingin saja sampai tidak terlihat.

"Aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Aku, Naruto." Kemudian aku tersenyum optimis. Barangkali setelah ini aku bisa menggaet hatinya agar bisa melihatku sebagai Naruto Uzumaki.

Ia tidak merespon, bergerakpun tidak. Aku mulai merasa putus asa. Mungkinkah aku tidak menarik di matanya?

"Apa kau sedang menunggu?" Kucoba untuk menarik perhatiannya dengan kata-kata yang sudah kutahu jawabannya. Kali ini aku benar-benar nampak seperti orang pengecut.

Ia mengangguk ragu dan berkata pelan, "Tapi sepertinya ia tidak datang." Sasuke tidak datang, tapi aku yang datang, Sakura! rasanya aku ingin berteriak saja. Tapi kutahan kuat-kuat.

"Apa kau mau ikut aku minum teh di seberang sana?" tanyaku tanpa sadar. Apakah cinta membuatmu berkata-kata tanpa sadar? Oh, aku bahkan menunjuk _cafe_ yang ada di kiri pantai.

Ia nampak ragu.

"Barangkali ... Orang yang kau tunggu nanti datang? Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat, kok," kataku cepat-cepat agar ia membatalkan kecurigaannya. Lihat, aku aktor yang sempurna, kan?

Ketimbang aktor yang sempurna, aku malah lebih terlihat seperti lelaki mesum yang ingin menculik gadis-gadis cantik. Uh.

Ia menggeleng cepat-cepat dan berkata, "Kurasa aku tidak akan menunggunya. Ayo ..." Ia segera berjalan mendahuluiku menuju _cafe_ di seberang pantai itu. Bahunya yang kecil nampak layu dan patah semangat.

"Aku ... Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal, Sakura." Kucoba untuk memulai semuanya dari awal.

Aku ingin ...

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum pelan. "Aku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal, Naruto," katanya lembut. Walau aku tahu ada setitik kesedihan dari mata hijaunya. Karena aku. Aku.

... aku ingin dia mengenal diriku yang sesungguhnya, dari awal.

Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

Bukan Sasuke Uchiha lagi.

Lalu kuharap ... Ia mau menjadi pacarku.

... Boleh toh aku berharap?

**Naruto's PoV—END**

Uwooooo XDDD

Rasanya chapter 2 ini aku bisa merasakan getaran-getaran(?) perasaan Naruto ke Sakura XDDDD *padahal dia sendiri yang buat*

Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Kesan dan pesannya ditunggu selalu yaa.. XD

Review ya :D

Karikazuka


End file.
